


Ballet In A Field Of Daises

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Dancer!Louis, Fluff, M/M, flowerchild!Louis, i don't know what to tag, innocent!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Louis. Would you, um, would you mind going out sometime?" Harry asked, playing with the earring in his earlobe.</p><p>Louis beamed, "I'd love to. On one condition."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"</p><p>"You have to be at my ballet recital next Tuesday," Louis replied, looking giddy.</p><p>Harry smiled, "I'd love to. I've never been to one, but for you I'd make an exception."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I just find flowerchild!Louis adorable. Paired up with punk!Harry. D E A D
> 
> Dunno when second part will be published.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> [EDIT: i wrote this literally forever ago, but tbh i keep it up for nostalgic sake. not my best work or writing, but enjoy it anyway.]

Harry watched as the boy walked with a grace about him. He wore a crown of daises on his head, tangled in with his light, feathery brown hair that Harry just wanted to run his fingers through. He was small, dainty and the attraction was undeniable.

Harry took a deep breath and adjusted his chocolate curls before walking over to the small, pixie-like lad with a small smile on his face.

"Excuse me," Harry said, poking the small lad on the shoulder.

The lad turned around, his eyes an absolutely bright ocean blue.

"Yeah?" the lad asked, his voice high-pitched and reminded Harry of Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.

"I, um, I just wanted to say hi. And I'm Harry," Harry said in his flirtatious voice he's perfected, sticking his hand out.

The small lad smiled, his teeth straight and bright white, "I'm Louis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louis. Would you, um, would you mind going out sometime?" Harry asked, playing with the earring in his earlobe.

Louis beamed, "I'd love to. On one condition."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"You have to be at my ballet recital next Tuesday," Louis replied, looking giddy.

Harry smiled, "I'd love to. I've never been to one, but for you I'd make an exception."

Louis was practically beaming with delight. He looked like sunshine in the dull light of the small town grocery store.

"Yay! So... when's the date?" Louis mumbled, playing with his fingers.

Harry held out his arm like a gentleman, "Now if you'd like."

Louis giggled and placed his hand in the crook of Harry's arm, "I'd love that."

Harry beamed as they walked out of the grocery store like they weren't two fucked up individuals trying to fit in with people's interpretations of the world while still staying themselves.

They walked down the cracked sidewalk on their way to the park. There was vibrant green grass growing in the grass and Louis found himself smiling. When they arrived, they found themselves surrounded by bright daisies. Louis looked around in awe, he loved flowers and this was like a haven to him.

Louis let go of Harry and walked over to a bench where he could sit. He reached down and picked up some daisies to make a crown. He twisted the roots together and made it big enough to fit on someone's head. Louis looked beside him and saw Harry sitting there, in his tattoo and piercing glory.

"I made you a crown," Louis mumbled, handing Harry the crown of daisies.

Harry smiled and put it on his head, "I love it."

Louis giggled, "It's crooked."

Louis reached out to adjust the crown that sat in Harry's curls. His dainty fingers touching the silkiness of them.

"Your hair is soft," Louis said as he ran his hand down one of the curls.

Harry smiled, "I use the best conditioner," he winked.

Louis blushed violently. Taking his hands back, he took time to look at Harry. Harry had wide green eyes that reminded Louis of emeralds. The crown of daisies seemed to fit perfectly with his curls, but contracted against the many tattoos he had; many of them being skulls.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" Louis found himself asking, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. I've just always liked them and once I started, I couldn't stop."

Louis looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. Harry looked right back and Louis turned his head, his eyes still burning.

After awhile of sitting on the bench in silence, Harry stood, his bum going numb from the hard wood of the oak bench. Louis watched him with curiously.

"What? My bum's numb," Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled and sighed, "I'm cold," he mumbled.

Harry grabbed Louis's small hand in his. Pulling him up, Harry noticed how well their hands fit together. Harry pulled Louis close and under the flaps of his jacket. Louis giggled and cuddled into Harry's chest as the cold April wind whipped around them.

"Let's go back to my flat. It's warm there," Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis peeked up at Harry through his long eyelashes that looked like were covered in lengthening mascara, which couldn't have been because Louis wasn't wearing make-up.

"Trying to seduce me?" Louis giggled.

Harry smirked and shook his head, "No. Not yet anyway."

Louis giggled before sighing and shaking his head, "I barely know you, my mum would kill me."

Harry sighed, but nodded anyway, "I understand. Can I have your phone number at least?"

Louis smiled and nodded, holding his head out for something to jot it down. Harry unlocked his phone before handing it to Louis. Louis smiled shyly and typed in his number under a new contact and handed it back to Harry. Harry pocketed his phone before leaning forward and kissing Louis's forehead. Louis smiled and kissed Harry's chin, giggling when Harry made a face.

Louis gave Harry one more smile before turning and walking down the long, winding sidewalk of the park and turning down the corner. Harry smiled and re-buttoned his jacket and walking in the opposite direction to his own flat.

\--

It had been a week since Harry had spoken to Louis in the grocery store and the park. Harry was getting antsy. Louis's ballet recital was tomorrow and not only did he not know where it was, but he didn't know how to dress. He's never been to one of these before and he was nervous to say the least.

So he rang up Louis. And Louis didn't answer, much to Harry's annoyance. Harry went through his closet, did he have to dress up or dress casual? These are things Louis had failed to inform and Harry felt himself panic. So when Harry's phone went off, he jumped high in the air.

"Shit," he mumbled before fumbling with his phone.

It was Louis.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Harry! You called?" Louis chirped into the phone.

"Um, yeah, I have no idea where your recital is nor do I know what to wear to one of these things," Harry said grumpily into the phone.

Louis giggled, "It's the Preforming Arts Center. Just dress up nicely, not necessarily a tux, but nice jeans would suffice."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Lou."

Louis blushed at the nickname, "N-no problem."

They hung up and Louis felt as if his head was swimming. Harry's voice was so rough and so... alluring.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Louis jumped and spun around to see his mum standing in the doorway with a basket of his folded clean laundry in her hands.

Louis beamed, "That was Harry. He's coming to my recital tomorrow!"

Jay eyed her son skeptically, "Are you sure this Harry fellow is what he says to be?"

It's not like Jay didn't trust her son, she just knew how boys were and how horny they tended to be. She just wanted to make sure Harry wasn't gonna have sex with Louis and leave him heartbroken and left for Jay to care for.

Louis nodded, "Mhmm. As sure as apple pie!"

Jay chuckled at her son and brought his laundry to his bed and set it down, "Make sure to practice."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Mum we have rehearsal tonight."

Jay sighed and shook her head, "Didn't I tell you? Your instructor's husband got hospitalized last night. She cancelled tonight's rehearsal."

Louis paled, he really needed the rehearsal.

Louis managed a tight smile, "Ok. Thanks mum."

Jay nodded and left the room, leaving Louis all but hyperventilating in his bedroom.

\--

Louis peaked through the curtain, he shouldn't be as nervous as he was, but in all honesty, Harry was coming. And Harry meant nerves sky rocketing.

Louis sighed and walked backstage to where the rest of the dancers stood. His best mate smiled at him.

"You ready?" Eleanor smiled.

Louis nodded with a shaky breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll do great. You're the lead after all," Eleanor said while adjusting her braid.

Louis chuckled nervously, "Because that comforts me."

She chuckled, "I'm saying you're the best dancer here. You'll do great."

Louis smiled, "Thanks El."

"No problem," she replied.

When the opening music began to play and the curtain raised, Louis felt himself loosen. This was his element. As the music played from the Orchestra, Louis moved his limbs through the choreographed dance. Louis made sure his emotions were over-the-top so the people in the back of the theatre could see.

When the performance ended, Louis jogged off the stage with a smile wide on his face. He had adrenaline pumping through his veins and he was bouncing on his toes. Nobody could get him to calm down, not even Eleanor. When Louis was finally dressed in his baby blue V-neck and black skinny jeans, he slipped his daisy crown. Picking up his bag, he bid everybody goodbye and walked out the door. The people he danced with had long ago given up questioning the fact that he wore flower crowns on his head. Everybody he knew already called his Precious, they just figured that was why.

He walked up to his mum and she wrapped him up in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his ear, "You did brilliantly."

Louis was beaming when Jay finally pulled back. Louis looked over his shoulder and his smile widened, if that was even possible. Harry smiled and walked over.

"You performed brilliantly Louis," Harry smiled.

Louis was jittery, the adrenaline in his veins still rushing.

"T-thanks," Louis squeaked.

Harry smiled and turned to what he assumed to be Louis's mum.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry smiled as he held out his hand.

Tentatively, Jay smiled and clasped Harry's hand and gave it a small shake, "I'm Jay."

Louis cleared his throat and both persons turned to him, "We're going to a pizza parlor as a celebration. Do you wanna come Harry?"

"I'd love to," Harry turned to Jay, "If that's alright with you."

Jay felt her heart warm at the lad's friendliness so she smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Harry beamed and walked over to Louis and held out his arm, "Lead the way my beautiful date."

Louis blushed and giggled as he placed his hand into the crook of Harry's arm. Harry smiled as they walked to Louis's car, Louis quietly providing directions to his mum's car. From behind them was Jay who was smiling fondly at the couple.

\--

"You got cheese on your chin!" Louis giggled as he pointed to the trail of cheese on Harry's chin.

Harry chuckled and set down his piece of pizza grabbed a napkin to clean the cheese off of his chin.

"All better?" Harry smirked at Louis.

Louis giggled and nodded, "Per-fect!"

Harry chuckled and dug his fingers into Louis's sides. Louis started squealing and giggling. The whole parlor was looking at them, but they were laughing to hard to notice.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Louis said in between giggles.

Once they caught their breath, they just beamed at one another.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" Fizzy piped up.

Harry tore his from Louis and looked at Fizzy with amusement.

"I like tattoos," was all he said.

Fizzy scrunched her nose in amusement before letting the subject drop. They continued eating the pizza in silence until they were finished. Afterword, Harry opted for Louis and him to take a stroll through the park, Jay happily agreeing. She seemed to warm up to Harry's warm laugh and bright personality. He always was the charmer.

Harry watched Louis out of the corner of his eye as they strolled in a happy silence down the sidewalk in the park.

"So Lou," Harry said, breaking the silence, "When do you wanna go on that date you promised?"

Louis blushed, clearing already forgetting about it. Harry just chuckled and grabbed Louis's hand. Louis blushed darker and Harry brought Louis's hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

"Maybe not today, but soon?" Harry asked, his lips brushing over Louis's soft skin.

Louis gave Harry a soft smile and nodded. He would definitely be willing to let Harry take him on a date.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS PART OUT. i just lost all inspiration for it. i still don't have it. just wrote smut and hoped for the best.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this two shot! thanks for reading!
> 
> -emi

"Louis!" Harry laughed, chasing after the giggling boy.  
  
Louis squealed when Harry finally caught up with him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in a circle. When Harry finally set Louis back on the ground, Louis spun around and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He went onto his tip-toes and pressed his lips against Harry's.  
  
"Hazzi," he whispered happily.  
  
"BooBear," Harry whispered, smiling against Louis's mouth.  
  
Louis giggled when Harry rubbed his nose against Louis's.

"Let's go get some lunch yeah?" Harry suggested, pulling back and holding onto Louis's hips.

Louis beamed and nodded.

They walked hand in hand to a small restaurant where Harry had surprised Louis with reservations.

"Hazzi," Louis giggled, "You spoil me."

"But you're worth it," Harry replied, smiling.

 Louis blushed and giggled throughout the lunch. By the time they left, Louis's stomach was full of yummy food and sore from giggling.

"You're such a cutie pie," Harry smiled, kissing Louis's temple.

 Louis blushed again and followed Harry as they walked down the street.

"So tell me more about yourself. How long have you been doing ballet?" Harry asked after a beat.

Louis smiled, "I've been doing it since I was about six. I've always loved dancing and gymnastics, but gymnastics was getting less fun because there were so many girls and the trainers would make the routines more girl oriented and I didn't enjoy it anymore. Mum suggested I try ballet at the center down the street from where we live and I've been doing it since. What do you do for fun Hazzi?"

"Well," Harry started, "I'm in a band with a couple of my mates. We call ourselves One Direction. We're a rock band."

"Who's in it?"

"It's me singing, Niall playing electric, Josh playing drums, Liam playing piano, and Zayn playing bass."

"Two guitar players? Isn't that a bit redundant?"

Harry chuckled, "They produce different sounds babe."

"Oh," Louis said, sounding like he still didn't understand.

Harry chuckled quietly and brought Louis closer to his side, kissing his temple.

"Wanna go out tonight? You still haven't gone on that date you promised me."

Louis giggled, "Ok. Pick me up tonight at my house at say...7:30?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"You're taking me out for lunch _and_ dinner. I feel special," Louis said, giggling.

Harry smiled, "You are cutie."

Louis blushed as they walked up to Louis's house.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, kissing Harry gently before walking inside.

Harry smiled and bit his lip as he walked down the steps and toward his own home.

\--

"Where are we going?" Louis asked impatiently.

Harry chuckled, "It's a surprise goofball, you're not supposed to know."

Louis giggled and trusted Harry to help lead him where to go considering his hands were covering Louis's eyes. When they arrived at the park, Harry removed his hands; Louis gasped.

"Hazzi," he whispered, "It's beautiful."

Harry smiled and led Louis over to the blanket, which laid on a riverbed. They sat down and Harry gave Louis a sandwich he had made, along with a bag of chips and a juice box. They ate silently, the silence comforable and peaceful. The moon shone above them, bright and happy. There were candles spread all around them, emitting a soft glow and lighting up Louis's face in a way that left Harry breatheless.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Louis blushed and quietly sipped his juice.

"Hazzi...why me?" he asked quietly, playing with the bottom of his large sweater.

"Because Lou," he said as he pulled Louis into his side, "You're the most beautiful and sweet person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You may not think so, but I think you're absolutely amazing."

Louis looked up shyly at Harry. "Really?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis's nose, "Really."

Louis sighed and leaned into Harry, staring up at the endless night sky.

"Have I ever told you why I'm like this?" Louis said after a beat.

"No," Harry whispered, looking down at Louis.

Louis sighed, "Well, my dad walked out on me when I was younger and most people think I'd just be really feminine, but...it's more than that. Mum tried really hard to make me as much of a male as possible because she understood growing up with females, I'd probably be more...sensitive..."

"But that's not true is it?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. "No," he whispered, "Something happened and I turned out like this."

"Well," Harry said, smiling, "I'm glad for the way you turned out because I probably would have never met you and you would never be the way you are today."

Louis smiled and buried his face in Harry's chest and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Harry kissed the top of his head. "For what?"

"Everything. People make fun of me at school and say I'll never get married or go on dates or do anything. Ballet helps, but you make everything so much better."

Harry smiled, "Well, I don't think you should be treated anything less than perfect. You're an absoulte princess alright? You deserve the best."

Louis looked up at scanned Harry's face with curious blue eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

Harry smiled and cupped Louis's face as Louis sat up. Harry leaned forward and connected their lips, sparks flying in between them. They moved their lips slowly against one another's, bodies pressing closer to one another. Louis's hands moved to Harry's curls, tangling in them and pulling gently. Harry gently laid Louis on his back and moved his hands to Louis's hips.

Louis gasped when Harry's hands moved to cup his bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. Louis's grip tightened in his hair and Harry moaned lowly into Louis's mouth.

Louis moved his hands to Harry's back and gripped tightly onto his shirt, Harry's mouth moving to Louis's throat as he started sucking small bruises into the heated skin. He licked a stripe across Louis's collarbone, tasting the salt that had formed on the skin.

"Hazzi," Louis panted, "I don't- I can't."

"I know baby," Harry whispered against his skin, "We're not gonna do anything tonight alright? We will whenever you want to, but it won't be tonight."

"Is there, is there anything else we can do?"

"Yeah baby. Mind if I take off your jeans?"

Louis shook his head quickly and molding his lips against Harry's again.

Harry pulled back and sat back on his knees. He moved his hands to Louis's jeans and undid the button and zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers off quickly.

"Suck baby," Harry rasped out.

Louis sucked on them quickly while Harry spread Louis's legs with his other hand before pumping his length slowly. Louis moaned around his fingers and his hips bucked.

"Ok," Harry breathed, pulling his fingers out of Louis's mouth.

Harry brought a finger down to Louis's virgin hole and slowly pushed one in. Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry dipped down and slowly kissed Louis, trying to distract him from the pain. One in his finger was all the way in, he wiggled it before thrusting it in and out quickly.

Louis moaned against his lips and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tangled in the dense curls. Harry slipped in a second finger and started scissoring them as he thrusted quickly.

"Hazzi," Louis moaned against his lips.

"I've got you baby," Harry whispered.

Louis whined as Harry thrusted his fingers against his prostate. He slipped in the third, final finger and scissored them, jabbing them against his prostate.

"Hazzi my tummy feels funny."

"You're about to come baby, don't hold back.

Louis whined high in his throat and with one last jab to his prostate, Louis came onto their chests.

Louis panted against Harry's mouth as Harry pulled his fingers out. Harry sat up and wiped his fingers on the blanket.

"What about you Hazzi?" Louis asked.

"Don't worry baby, it's all about you," Harry replied.

Louis looked up at Harry, a smile slipping onto his face.

"Thank you."


End file.
